


Midnight Snack

by BeesMakeMeVeryHappy, Knight_Of_Breath



Series: Small Fry Fics [1]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Juno needs a hug, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter is conflicted, Reunion Fic, Sad gays, Small Fry doesn’t like Peter, Small Fry is baby, These gays are sad, gayyyy, junos daughter, junoverse, we like watching our son cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesMakeMeVeryHappy/pseuds/BeesMakeMeVeryHappy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_Of_Breath/pseuds/Knight_Of_Breath
Summary: Peter looks at him in disbelief. “Juno, that isn’t a rabbit. Rabbits have fluffy little tails and cute little noses. That isn’t a rabbit.”Peter neither wanted nor expected a rabbit. But he'll take what he can get.





	Midnight Snack

Ramses was shot during the riot in Oldtown and many different things were revealed. The way Pereyra and the Parana died, the way Juno almost died, the fact that he orchestrated the kidnapping of Rita and Alissandra. The true identity of Ramses-Jack Takano. The one who stole Sarah Steel’s plans for Lady Andromeda. All was revealed following his death. Peter was on planet but nowhere near Hyperion when it happened, so it wasn’t until a couple days later they met again. It wasn’t a particularly dramatic reunion, not by their standards anyways, it happened while Juno was working a case.   
Peter was walking down one of the streets that hadn’t been destroyed when he heard gunshots and yelling from a nearby building. He wouldn’t have been bothered by this usually, after all yelling and gunshots were pretty common in Hyperion, but he recognized the loudest voice-he'd recognize that voice anywhere- and had to check. The building was nothing of importance, an abandoned tv studio from the Kanagawa’s early days. The comotion from inside made it seem less abandoned than originally thought. When he looked in through a window, he found that he wasn’t just hearing things, and there was Juno Steel, being shot at by Ramses supporters, pissed that Juno had exposed Ramses.   
Peter hesitated. This is Juno. The same one who left him in the middle of the night without a word. He glances at the scene in front of him and a sigh escapes his lips. It's also the same lady he fell in love with. He makes his decision and goes inside.   
When he makes it into the building, he’s a little shocked. Everyone’s already on the floor. Juno’s standing in the middle, a little worse for wear, but he seems to have kept most of his blood inside his body. What a miracle. Juno looks up, noticing the movement. Their eyes meet. “N-Nureyev…?” He asked, his voice cracking a little towards the end. Almost as if he felt it was a dream. “Detective.” Peter responds, no emotion showing any longer.   
Tears well up in Juno’s eye, slowly making their way down his face. Peter is shooketh. He has seen a lot of things during his adventures, but the sight of Juno Steel crying is not one of them. Peter takes a hesitant step forward, “Juno…? What? Why are you-?” Juno lets out a soft sob, Peter’s heart felt like it was breaking at the sight of the detective.   
“I must be dreaming again…. T-there’s no way you’re actually here.” Juno rubs at his tear stained cheeks helplessly. Nureyev steps closer again, this time Juno steps back.  
“You’re not here,” Juno steps further away, “You’re not Him.”   
Peter frowned. “I can assure you, Juno that I am very much real, very much here, and very much Peter Nureyev.” Juno’s expressions wavers for a moment before he breaks. Tears start flooding at a faster rate, hitting the floor, his body following suit, crumpling to the floor in a moment of pure agony. Peter hesitantly steps forward. walking across the short distance between Juno and himself. Once he reaches the smaller boy, a pair of hands reach out, but quickly shy away. “I-I’m so sorry... Nureyev. I didn’t-I wasn’t-I’m so sorry. I made a mistake.” Peter could see the tears soaking into the sleeves of his trench coat as he uses it to wipe the tears.  
“I,” Peter paused for a moment, not exactly sure how to handle this situation. His detective has changed so much. “I don’t know if I can forgive you-Juno. What you did… it hurt me.” Juno nodded slightly “I know.” He looks up at Peter, his tears having slowed down enough to show the dried tracks of previous tears. “What I did wasn’t fair to you. I don’t deserve your forgiveness-but can I get another chance?” Peter’s blank expression breaks as he frowns.   
“I’m getting you home, Juno.” He says, obviously avoiding the question. Juno looks resigned at the answer. Peter hooks his arms around Juno's waist and under his arms.   
~~~~~~~~  
The door to the apartment opens, showing off a shockingly clean floor. ‘There’s less dust than before,’ Peter noted, ‘no take out containers or empty alcohol bottles.’ He looks closer and realizes it’s all put away in a cabinet. Peter gently sets Juno down on the floor, making sure he has his balance. Suddenly, a blur flies across the room and into his legs, rapidly climbing towards his head. Juno makes a noise of alarm. “Small Fry!!!! No! We don’t attack strangers!” (Ignoring the fact that’s his job…) Juno quickly grabs this ‘Small Fry’ and holds it close to his chest, cradling it with a gentleness Peter hadn’t yet seen from the detective. “Juno, what is that?” Peter says, not hiding the look of disdain on his face, “and why is It in your house?” Juno frowns at that. “She’s not a thing. She’s a lady.” Peter nods slowly, obviously unconvinced. “Well, what is she and why is she here?” Juno shoots him a look. “Well, she is a rabbit, and she lives with me now.”  
Peter looks at him in disbelief. “Juno, that isn’t a rabbit. Rabbits have fluffy little tails and cute little noses. That isn’t a rabbit.” Juno doesn’t hide his displeasure with how he talks about Small Fry. “She’s not the type of rabbit you’re thinking of. She’s a sewer rabbit, and a baby one too. I found her, and now she’s mine.” Peter is a little confused, but ultimately relents. It’s then that he realizes that blood has started to soak into Juno’s clothes and that, perhaps, he should find some bandages. He quickly finds them and dresses all of the wounds, avoiding Small Fry’s incessant whining and growling. He even ignored it when she decided that, if growling didn’t work, she’d try to bite his hand. Juno had pulled her back, scolding her slightly, with no real malice in his tone. Peter watched as Juno brought her up to his face. “Whosha good gurl!” She licks his nose and he giggles softly. “Of course you are!” Small Fry nuzzles up to Juno’s face. Peter watched the display of affection with a slight look of confusion on his face. This only proved the fact that Juno had changed since he last saw him.   
“So, how did you find her?” Peter asks softly. Juno smiles as he responds, “I was in the sewers under Oldtown, trying to get around Ramses’ barricade, when I found her. She was hurt, and all alone, and I figured,” he shrugs “might as well have similar company.” A pang of hurt shot though Peter’s chest, but he didn’t mention it. “That’s very sweet Juno. You obviously care about her a lot.” Juno smiled, but it seemed a little sad. “Yeah… Hey, Peter?” He looked up “Yes, Juno?”   
“I just… Can we talk about what happened?” Peter looks at him, hesitance shown in every movement. “If you insist.” he finally responds, getting up and holding out a hand. “If we’re going to talk about this, we should at least move to the couch.” Juno takes sets down Small Fry and stands, ignoring Peter’s hand and walked towards the couch. Small Fry follows, sitting next to him and growling when Peter tries to join them. Eventually Peter gives up and sits on the armchair.   
Juno glances over at Peter, eye searching for a sign of emotion, but Peter was good at not giving things away. Juno inhales and runs his hands through Small Fry’s fur. “Alright-um. I know this is pretty stupid but, I didn’t want to leave you. I just couldn’t leave Hyperion city. I needed to be here to help fix it. I was- well, still am- in a bad place. I couldn’t leave and avoid what was wrong in my life to be with what wasn’t. Even at the last second, I still wanted to be with you. That moment in the doorway felt like a million years. Obviously, this is inexcusable. These aren’t excuses and I don’t expect you to forgive me, but I at least want you to understand I didn't want to leave you. I just couldn’t stand to leave Hyperion.”  
Peter’s face was unreadable. He was obviously thinking, but no emotions or thoughts were shown on his face. He purses his lips. “Juno… I never really held it against you for leaving. Once you found out about me, I gave you the choice on what to do with it. I just thought you didn’t love me. I was, of course, bitter, but I can’t blame you for wanting different things. What we should do now, however, is a mystery.”   
Juno nods in agreement. “Would you like to...start over? Maybe not completely, but you’re still the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Peters eyes softened. “And I must still be a fool.” Juno laughs a small, watery laugh, “then that makes two of us.”

The moment’s quickly interrupted by Small Fry shoving her face against Juno’s. He just laughs and pulls her into a gentle hug. “How about we make a midnight snack? Maybe watch a movie? Rita suggested one the other day. How’s that sound?” Juno looked towards Peter as he asked that, looking for a sign that he may not want to stay after all.   
Peter got up, ignoring the ‘Rabbits’ glare and he places himself right next to Juno. “A movie sounds amazing, darling.” He ignores the growls that are increasing in volume and wraps an arm around Juno’s shoulder, cuddling into the shorter man’s side. Juno relaxes slightly in relief with the conformation that Peter won’t leave him. 

However, Small Fry was the only one who got a snack-a bit of Peter's hand.


End file.
